


Little Romantic Moments

by EvilSlicey



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Star Trek everything, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 06:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17320097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilSlicey/pseuds/EvilSlicey
Summary: When Barry and Oliver have been dating awhile, Oliver is feeling inadequate in the romantic gestures department. He plans to make that better with a big Valentine's day plan.





	Little Romantic Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TigStripe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigStripe/gifts), [Ballycastle_Bat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ballycastle_Bat/gifts).



> So basically just assume that Flashpoint kept the whole "Iris doesn't remember the developing relationship" thing but Barry instead fell in love with Oliver and didn't try to rebuild that relationship. So everything happened except the weddings, as Barry and Oliver aren't going to rush in to getting married like, lets be honest here, Iris and Barry did.
> 
> Also I obsessed with that season 5 line where everyone was talking about what they wanted to do with their time off and no crisis and Oliver just said "I'm going to buy socks." so thats a thing.
> 
> All of this is inspired by the brains of Tigstripe and Ballycastle_Bat

Barry Allen is a hopeless romantic.

Anyone who knew him could tell you this.

Barry cooked nice dinners when he knew his lover was having a bad day or would not have time to eat more than Big Belly Burger. Barry bought flowers just to let them know he was thinking about them. Barry planned dates and romantic weekends. If Oliver was hurt or sick, he took over the house: he did his laundry for him, got William to school and made him meals in bed.

Barry wrote little notes to stick into the pockets of his lover’s clothes so there were always little missives of love near by when they are needed. He sent I love you texts at random and selfies of him at work with “Thinking of you” messages.

The boy even made his own chocolates for special treats.

All in all, Barry Allen seemed to be made to make Oliver feel inadequate at love.

Not that Oliver couldn’t be romantic.

Oliver planned romantic dinners. He got tickets for any musical that came in to town because he knew Barry would love it. He sent a nightly ‘I love you’ before he went on patrol.

Oliver also did little things he knew meant the world to Barry.

His trunk always had at least one extra pair of shoes and a change of clothing incase Barry had to flash over without his suit. He kept power bars on his person at all times so that Barry wouldn’t have to worry about his blood sugar, and even improved Cisco’s recipe so Barry preferred his bars all over all else. He even made time to have board game nights with him and William, even when he didn’t understand the appeal of Star Trek Panic! or Star Trek Carcassonne. He didn’t understand why everything had to be Star Trek-ed.

Oliver just wished he could do something for Barry that was as sweet as the things Barry did for him.

Valentines day was his chance. There first Valentines had been cancelled with Chase and Savitar out and ready to destroy them and them needing to fight off Killer Frost or protect their teams. While they still spent time together, the holiday was easily forgotten and shunted to the side.

This year Oliver was determined to make sure it was perfect.

Every free moment he had since the beginning of January Oliver planned. Everyone noticed as he made phone calls to restaurants, had lunches and meetings with his friends and family members, peppering them with questions about the speedster, and researched the box offices about various shows and even going so far as to make notes that he kept in his jacket at all times. He would sit at the dining room table late at night making plans and schedules then second guessing them when he woke up in the morning.

His date nights with Barry became more and more distracted as he spent more time observing the other man and scheming instead of enjoying their time together. He would apologize when he realized how inattentive he had been but most of the time he didn’t even notice his own obsessive behavior.

Barry for the most part just seemed to think Oliver was having an especially hard time with Arrow duties and was being extra attentive and loving.

More mornings that not Oliver was waking up sore but with a full breakfast spread waiting for him, William’s homework already checked and even with his dry cleaning on the coat rack if he forgot to pick it up the next morning. More lunches than not, when he didn’t have interrogation plans with a loved one, was something from a restaurant he loved delivered to him. More nights than not did he have a warm speedster wrapped around him like he was worried Oliver was going to run away even if they hadn’t been more intimate than just a few kisses and hugs. Even if Barry only showed up to sleep in Oliver’s bed.

All of these new little gestures just made Oliver more determined to make a big romantic gesture of his own.

He became more obsessed. He made bigger and bigger plans for the day in question. All of the couple’s friends started talking about their concern about Oliver after a while.

All of this came to a head exactly one week before the ‘Big Day™’.

Oliver came home after a long night of patrol, finding a plate of dinner waiting for him in the fridge, William already tucked into bed with his homework done and Barry even fast asleep in his bed. He smiled at the scene and gathered the food and pulled out his plan note book ready to maybe finalize some kind of plan.

When he turned to the last page of the note book, he blinked and stared at the page.

Across page was large red X drawn in marker and at the bottom, in Barry’s hand writing were the instructions “Order us a bunch of pizza and we'll snuggle on the sofa while watching subpar musicals. Love you ♡. P.S. the day after we'll hit all the grocery stores within 15 miles and stock your house with half priced candy and plushies.”

Oliver stared in shock at the words and was so lost in his own mind (racing with panic over exactly how much of his plans Barry had seen) that when warm long arms wrapped around his shoulders, he let out a very undignified squeak.

“Hey hero. You have a good patrol?” Barry asked in a sleepy voice against his neck.

“Yeah… we uh… stopped two drugs transports.” Oliver offered weakly as he hastily and unnecessarily closed the notebook. He turned to smile feebly at that other man dressed in flannel Flash pajamas. “When did you get here?”

“Mmmm Felicity called around the time you found the first drug shipment. I knew Raisa had the night off and figured you didn’t want William spending to much time alone, so I came by when my patrol was done. We watched _Wreck-it Ralph_ and worked on his chemistry homework.” Barry yawned and took a seat next to Oliver.

“Would I understand any of that?” Oliver asked.

“I’m sure you would find the movie very relatable.” Barry said with a dopey smile. He yawned and shivered as he leaned against the table. Oliver noticed and frowned.

“You cold Barry?” He asked moving to pull the man into his lap. Barry smiled and snuggled close.

“It is winter, and it is snowing.”

“Hmm, you should go back to bed, its warmer than the kitchen. I need to eat but I’ll be right in.” Oliver directed with a kiss on the forehead. Barry smiled and kissed him back.

“Fine, don’t stay up to late.” Barry moved away from the warm embrace and started padding his way back to the master bedroom. “By the way, I am not a big fan of valentines day. Stop freaking out.”

Oliver chuckled as his boyfriend left him to eat and knew exactly what he was going to do for the upcoming holiday.

(Valentine’s day)

“Oh my god, this is the best pizza ever.” Barry moaned as leaned back against Oliver’s chest with another slice of pizza. William snickered from his seat in the arm chair still working on his own slice of pizza as _The Greatest Showman_ played away on the TV.

“He’s right dad, its pretty good pizza.” William agree with a snarky smile that made Oliver shake his head.

“Better than CC pie that’s for sure.” Barry shot back with an eye brow wiggle.

“Anything is better than CC pie. Ketchup on bread is better than CC pie.” William agreed.

“I feel like what I’m hearing here is ‘Thank you for the pizza Oliver, can we do this more often?’” Oliver broke up the banter between the two men in his life.

“Thank you Oliver, the pizza is great.” Barry smirked and kissed Oliver on the corner of his mouth.

“Can we do pizza night more often?” William added and shoved a slice of pizza in his mouth as Barry tossed a napkin in mock offense shouting that he was never cooking again, in complete opposition to the cupcakes sitting on the kitchen counter.

“God if I knew you two were this easy, I would have done a musical night months ago.” Oliver dodged laughing behind Barry as William threw the napkin projectile back at him and Barry playfully elbowed him. He let the two playfully defend their honor and protest his accusations for a few minutes before he leaned forward and slide Barry off his lap, so he could stand up.

“Ok, I need a drink, you to keep plotting your revenge so that you can regain your reputation while I grab us a couple of sodas.” He announced as he grabbed his empty plate.

“Wait, I should bring out the cupcakes now. I’ll help.” Barry grabbed another slice of pizza, which Oliver watched him stuff completely in to his mouth with mild horror and awe, as he stumbled off the couch to follow him in to the kitchen.

Oliver smiled as he watched Barry lean against island, a cupcake already being devoured as he hummed one of the songs from the movie they had been watching. He put the drinks down on the counter and leaned against Barry, rubbing his arm as he wrapped him back up in arms.

“Are you happy? You having fun?” He asked quietly against the back of his boyfriend’s head. Barry chuckled and patted the top of the hand wrapped around him.

“Yeah, this exactly want I have been wanting. We don’t get to spend enough quiet evenings together.”

“Sorry about that. I just… I wanted to something for you as romantic as all the things you do for me.” Oliver confessed.

Barry turned in Oliver’s grip and held his face between his hands, examining the archer’s eyes intently.

“Oliver, you make sure I am safe and healthy, you make sure I eat enough and sleep enough, you feel comfortable enough with me around you son that you don’t freak out if you come home and find me here alone with him. Sure, sometimes you get lost in your own head and hyper focused, but you always make sure to check in with me even when really bad things are happening all around. Maybe you don’t buy me flowers, but you do so much more every day to show me how much you love me, hell you fixed the lock on my door when I mentioned in passing before I could get home. And I’m the Flash, that’s more impressive than I can even fathom.”

Oliver smiled shyly, feeling his cheeks burn as he blushed slightly as well, and he leaned in kissing Barry long and sweet. When the kiss finally broke apart Oliver pulled away and grabbed a wrapped package that was hiding behind the island.

“I know you said you aren’t a Valentine’s fan, but I still wanted to get you a little something, something I thought you could use.”

Barry smiled and opened the gift. He lifted his gift from the box and cast Oliver a curious look.

“You got me socks.” He examined them closer. “You got me super hero socks. Where did you even find Killer Frost and Vibe socks?”

“I special ordered them. I saw you shivering last week, and I remembered how sensitive you are to the cold. When I was on the island, when I was away, I was often cold, and my feet seemed to always be hurting. When I first came back, I swear, whenever I wasn’t working out or training I wore two pairs of thick ugly wool socks all the time. I figured, it’s a bit colder here as we are bit more north, so a few pairs of nice warm socks you can wear while you’re here might be nice.”

Barry shook his head and laughed.

“Only you could have an emotional connection to socks, Ollie.” Barry kissed Oliver and flashed away leaving him chuckling and a little wind swept from the blow back. Barry returned a little flushed and out of breath a minute later with a slightly smoky looking bundle and the smell of burnt rubber.

“I got you something to, I just didn’t know if you wanted to exchange gifts tonight or not, so I stashed it in the Bunker.” Barry handed over the gift with chagrined shrug.

Oliver ripped back the slightly burned wrapping and just started laughing as he shook his head and looked up at the ceiling thinking about how silly his guy was.

“The Flash and Green Arrow action figures.” He said wondering remotely if someone was video taping them for some kind of joke. Barry just shot him a cheesy smirk and leaned over his shoulder to point to the packaging.

“See, The Flash signed them, just for you.” Oliver could feel the younger man chuckling against his back and just shook his head in wonder.

“Barry Allen, you are a dork and a nerd.” Oliver kiss his cheek and finished pulling off the paper to see the toys better.

“I believe I’m your dork and nerd.”

“That you are.”

Oliver turned to face Barry once more and the two of them kissed again, melting into each other’s arms.

They might have stayed there if William hadn’t chosen that moment to call from the living area about where his drink was. The two men pulled away and laughed. As they gathered the cupcakes and drinks to return to William and the catchy music Barry smiled and bumped Oliver’s shoulder.

“Oh, by the by, I also got a gift for William, I just left it in the bunker. I was hoping we could pick it up tomorrow and maybe we could try it out tomorrow night.”

“Try it out? Try what out?” Oliver eyed his boyfriend with suspicion.

“Star Trek Catan.” Barry responded with a chuckle. Oliver moaned in mock anguish and shook his head again.

“Seriously, does everything need to be Star Trek-ified?” He asked as he handed William his drink.

“Dad, Star Trek makes everything better.” William responded as he took a cupcake from Barry.

“Everything.” Barry agreed as he set the cupcakes next to the stack of pizza.

“What, even me?” Oliver asked as he sat down and pulled Barry back into his pre-drink trip snuggling position. Barry twisted to look Oliver in the eye, his smile bright and his eyes twinkling with mischief.

“Oliver Queen, if you dressed up as Kirk or Picard, I will marry you right then and there. So, yes, even you.”

William crowed with laughter as Oliver shook his head one last time in disbelief. Though he did make sure to store that little fact for later. He also made a note to watch some episodes of Star Trek or one of those movies to find out who they are. It could be useful later.


End file.
